Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablets may provide various functions such as communication, multimedia processing, and game running. Furthermore, the electronic devices may be connected to external devices (e.g., a wireless charging cover, a game pad, a keyboard, a speaker, and the like) for extending a function.
Typically, a signal connector (e.g., a micro USB) for electrical connection and a coupling connector (e.g., a docking device) for physical connection are required to connect an electronic device to an external device to extend a function, and the efficiency of device connection may thus be degraded.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.